SHE'S MINE
by BloodyCrystal.4eveKLAORINE
Summary: " Now ladies did you really think you could hide from and wouldn't able to find" Klaus said coming up to us. " Listen closing you can never hide from will always find you no matter where you're go. But after your little stunt month ago you will be punish my dear for your action and won't be pretty. Now get up you won't leave this house for long time" I can tell he was serious.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TVD OR TO, THIS FANFIC WAS INSPIRED BY UKISS SONG SHE'S MINE MAN I LONG THAT SONG THOSE WHO DOESNT KNOW WHO IS UKISS IS IT A KPOP BOY BAND, LIKE PSY, THAT DID GENTLEMAN AND THE OTHER ONE, I KNOW THE SONG BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT AND PSY IS KPOP. I LOVE KPOP. OKAY ENOUGH OF MUSIC, ANYWAYS JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT KLAUS IS NOT A VAMPIRE OR WEREWOLF, HE IS DEMON, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW.**

_**CHAPTER ONE: FOUND YOU**_

It was a good day at Mystic Fall Academy, everything was good so when I walked into the my history class I saw two new students talking to the the teacher Mr. Saltzman. One was a wavy blonde hair girl and spike brunette hair boy for some reason they look familiar to me, but I don't know how. I went to my seat to sit down, when I was stop by Mr. Saltzman.

" Caroline can you do me a favor?" He ask while Katherine and Bonnie walk through the door.

" Sure what is it?" I ask taking my seat and turning around back to him. And I was completely shock it was Kol and Rebekah what were they doing here?

" Can you show the these two around the school they're new and I want make sure they get where they are going okay?" He said

" Okay" I said turning around

" Hey Care " Bonnie said coming over to me. " What's the matter you like you just saw a ghost"

" Yea" Katherine said leaning against the desk

" Look behind you " I whisper

" What?" Bonnie and Katherine ask. I pointed behind them and said

" Look behind you" I said, they look over their shoulders and saw what I saw Kol and Rebekah talking to the teacher. They turn back to me completely shock and scare.

" What are they doing here?" Katherine said grabbing hold of bonnie arm.

" What are they doing here, more like how did they find us" Bonnie said looking back over her shoulder and then back at she did the notice her Kol had smirk on face and walk up to us and pull out his phone. And Rebekah right behind him.

" Well, Well what do we have here. Did really think you run from us and think we never find you, we know where you're no matter where you go" Kol said he said grabbing on to Bonnie and pulling her to him and then dialing a number and when the phone pick up.

_" Hello" It was Klaus I know that so very well._

_" Hello Nik" Kol said_

_" What do want Kol?" Klaus ask getting by him calling him_

_" You would guess what I found " He said_

_" What that be?" Klaus ask_

_" Well, I just found our precious girls here at the school and they right in front me right now" He told him._

_" What" He said somewhat not believe him_

_" Yup. Who thought that they would in this horrible town and attending school and blending in with everyone else so we wouldn't find them" Kol said bring Bonnie closer to him and kiss her cheek. Katherine and I took step away from him_

_" You better get here before they run away again, but don't worry I'll them with me so better come and get them" He explain _

_" I'm on my. Oh one more thing put on the phone" Klaus that he handed me phone and I put to my ear._

_" Hello" I said taking a deep breath _

_" Why hello sweetheart how have you been?" He ask._

_" Good" I said._

_" Well, you won't be feeling go for long when I get there you will get punishment of life my dear" He told me._

_" Punishment" I said scare for what it might be._

_" Yes love, you shouldn't had run away and that made very angry and now you will pay for it sweetheart" He growled_

_" Niklaus who are you talking to so angry?" Eliajh ask _

_" Caroline it would seem Kol found them at the school is attending along with Katherine and Bonnie as well" He told him._

_" I see lets go " He said to him._

_" I'll see you soon sweetheart goodbye" Klaus said before hanging up.._

" What did he say to you?" Katherine ask.

" Lets just say Klaus and Eliajh are on there way " I told her.

**OKAY I IT'S SHORT THEN MY OTHER ONES BUT I GOT LAZY, BUT DONT WORRY NEXT WE BEEN LONG AND LEMON SEX**

**AND KATHERINE, CAROLINE, AND BONNIE WILL BE GETTING THERE PUNISHMENT FOR RUNNING AWAY FOR THEM **


	2. AN2

TO EVERYONE I JUST WANT LET YOU KNOW I'LL B REWRITING IT AND EDIT BC I DIDNT LIKE HOW IT WAS IT BE THE SAME PLOT BUT WITH MY BF READING IT HE WANTED MY TONE IT DOWN SO I AM WITH SORRY I SHOULD HAVE IT FIX SOON BYE

CLAIRE

AND OH THODE WHO R WONDERING ABOUT CAROLINE SECRET UPDATE SOON, BUT I NEED HELP WITH A LAST NAME FOR HER FAMILY AND I WANT IT INTERESTING AND SPECIAL AS WELL SO IF U HAV ANY IDEAS LET ME KNO AND WITH THE BABIES BEING BORN AS WELL

ALSO I HAV A TWITTER AND TUMBLR SO AND IT'S kl

TUMBLR klaroline213-tumblr-com

twittler klaus&caroline4love1 okay bc i'll start by doing previews on there but mostly on tumblr


	3. PUNISHMENT PART ONE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TVD

SO THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LEMONY SO IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OVER DON'T READ, BUT I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO READ IT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE, BECAUSE THIS VERY ABUSE STORY JUST YOU KNOW AND ANGST SO ON WITH THE STORY. OH ALL THE MIKAELSONS ARE DEMONS JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW.

**( I JUST WANTED TO LET KNOW I EDIT IT I NEVER USING GOOGLE DOC GRAMMAR CHECK AGAIN AND OH I WAS WONDERING IF ANYONE WANT 2 BE MY BETA IF YOU WANT PM OK.I WON'T START PUNISHMENT PART TWO TILL I GETS VOTES ON WHO REBEKAH SHOULD BE WITH MATT OR STEFAN SO PLZ PM OR LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHO YOU GUYS WANT HER TO BE WITH BECAUSE I'M MOSTLY HAVING THAT HER BE THE MAIN PERSON ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FROM END OF THREE TO WHOLE FORTH CHAPTER SO PLZ, AND IF YOU GUYS WANT FLASHBACKS FOR SHE'S MINE TELL BC I'M PLANNING ON DOING A PREQUL TO IT AND HOW THEY ALL MET OKAY, AND WITH CS I NEED A LAST NAME FOR CAROLINE'S FAMILY TO START CHAPTER SEX, BC I'M NOT POSTING FIVE TILL I'M DONE WITH SIX MAKE UP FOR JANAURY AND FEBUARY OKAY SO LET ME KNOW. BUT WITH SCHOOL AND THINGS GOING ON AT HOME FOR ME IT' HAS BEEN I REALLY BAD AT GRAMMAR OKAY EVERYONE AND WHEN I POST STUFF ITS LATE ALL I WANT TO DO IS SLEEP OKAY AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE MATT OR STEFAN, NAMES, GENDERS, #OF BABIES FOR THEM OKAY)**

**CHAPTER TWO: PUNISHMENT PART ONE**

**KATHERINE POV**

" Now what do we do while we wait for them to get here" Kol said resting his head on Bonnie's shoulder. I heard people coming into the classroom as well as the teacher.

" Okay everyone please take your seats," Mr. Saltzman said we went to take our seats." Would the two of you come up here and introduce yourselves to the class"

Kol and Rebekah went up to front of classroom and look at everyone else. " Okay my name is Kol Mikaelson and this my Sister Rebekah we just moved here from New Orleans, we'll only be here for the rest of the semester just to let you know" He said to the class.

" Any question for them class?" He asks class

" Why are in this class, you look older than us. Shouldn't you be in the upper classes for the older students?" Rania ask. " I mean the upper classes are like high school just so you know"

" Well, darling aren't you something and quite beautiful, but answer to your question, because of our grading system back in NOLA, we didn't need to take this class, but since we're here we have to" He explained. I look over to Bonnie and she was giving him the evil eye sometimes she can be so jealous over things like this. Rania was known for being a boyfriend stealer. I look back Kol and Rebekah, Kol was looking at Bonnie and smirking at her and Bonnie look away from him.

" I have another question do you have a girlfriend?" She asks leaning over her desk.

" Ugh! You are so annoying! Yes, he does have a girlfriend and she right here in this classroom" Rebekah said getting annoyed by all these stupid damn questions. I don't blame her some people in this town are always noising they want to know everything goes on in this damn town." But I'm not going to telling you, so if you're done with the damn questions can we move along with the class already"

Looking over to the teacher, he got up and said " You're right about that you take a seat in one of the empty seats, so we can begin" They saw two empty one was open next to April and one was next Rania. Rebekah took the seat that was next to Rania and Kol took the one that was behind me. Looking behind me, he had a smirk on face. All I wanted to do is smack that damn smirk off his face. I just couldn't believe they found us so quickly.'

I took out my phone and texted Caroline.

_" Hey how r u doin?" I sended to her_

_" Fine I just can't believe they found us so quickly" Caroline send_

_" I know, but how r u feeling? What did Klaus say 2 u?" I ask before looking up at the teacher making him think I was paying attenuation to him_

_" He said that I would get a punishment of lifetime, Kat you should be worry 2 you're getting punish as well, I heard the way Elijah talkING he was angry at u as well Kat so you better prepare for what's to come 4 u" She warned me_

_" I kno care, I know. But my one question is what do about Bonnie? We can't let him know about it" I ask her_

_" IDK" She replied_

_" Hey look up the teacher is looking at you" Bonnie send._

I look up to see teacher glancing at me for some reason and it was giving the creeps. " Don't you know it's rude to stare at someone teach" I said putting my phone in my back pocket.

" Well I wouldn't if you pay attenuation to the class I wouldn't and good that put your phone away because I would had taken your phone and read every text message off you phone" He said putting me on the spot. I was about to say something till at teacher came into the room and it was Mrs. Anderson what the hell did she want.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

**OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

**OF MYSTIC ACADEMY**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Klaus Pov**

" Do you really think they are still here?" I ask him

" Of course if I'm right Kol and Rebekah should be in all their class so they wouldn't be able to run away" He explains opening the door to school, we walked in and headed to main office. A person was on phone talking about some class bake sale. I walk up to her and smile to her, when look up she looks shock, and blush a little and look down and hanged up the phone.

" How May I help you two gentlemen today?" She asks looking back to us.

" Well, we will like to pull five people out of school today. There was huge family emergency at home we need back at home" I lied I knew they wouldn't let them out unless there was reason for it.

" Oh course and who may they be?" She asks

"My brother and sister Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson, and along with Bonnie Bennett, Katherine Pierce, and lastly Caroline Forbes" I told her. She looks up at me.

" Umm. I'm sorry to say this but I won't be able to pull out Bonnie, Katherine, and Caroline since they have no relation to you, if you have a note or permission from their parents, then we'll be able to pull them out sir" She explains. I look over to Elijah and he steps in.

" So you need permission from their parents so you can release them to us correct?" He asks

" Yes" She answers back. He pulls out couple of hundreds dollars bills and handed it to her.

" This should do the trick, they would be staying with us for a while understand and if their parents ask tell them they are staying in the dorms here, so if anything that involving them please call us and only us. " He explains man was he a good liar.

" Oh I see…. Well please wait here While I sent someone to go get them " She said getting up and heading to the back room. I pulled out my phone and started texting.

" Who are you texting Niklaus?" He asks

" Oh I'm just texting Kol that we're here that's all" I told him I push send and put the phone back in my jacket pocket.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Back in Mr. Saltzman classroom**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Kol Pov**

I felt my back pocket buzz so I reach into it and pull out my phone and saw I got a text from Nik and smirk at what it said.

" We're here, so get ready to leave" Nik send

I lean over my desk and tap on to Katherine shoulder, she looks over her shoulder and look at me with an evil eye. I bought up my phone to eye level to show her. I pointed to the phone and wave it in front of her face and mouth " Look at the caller I. D darling" She looks closing at the screen and her eyes went big and look back up at me completely shock. The look on her face was priceless can't wait to see what it would look like once she sees's my dear big brother. But for now what is it that they don't want me to know about my dear lovely Bonnie.

" Will Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson, along with Caroline Forbes, Katherine Pierce, and Bonnie Bennett, would you please gather your stuff and following me to the main office" She said turning around and leaving the classroom I look over to the girls and see them gathering their things and follow the teacher out the room and with me following. Once we were out the room I grab of hold of Bonnie, drag her towards me and wrapping my arm around her and pulling her closer to me. She looks at me and gave me the evil eye, I bet she's mad at that I was somewhat firstling with that girl in class.

" I love it when you're jealous baby, it gets me so turn on that I want to take you right here and now" I whisper in her WAR and biting it lightly.

" As if I was jealous of that slut" She said

" I see… And oh one more thing I know you're hiding something from me, and I will find out about it soon or later darling" I growled and that got her attenuation and she quickly turns her head back at me and by the look in eyes she was scared of what was to come when we get home. The teacher open the door and we all follow though I saw Nik and Elijah there setting on the couches waiting for us. I look over to Katherine and Caroline it look like some drain the life out of them.

" Elijah. Niklaus" I said coming up to them and setting across from. " You two ready to go, I don't want to be here another minute"

" Yes lets go" They said at the same time and looking up at the girls who took a step back.

" Caroline" Nik said looking up at her

" Katherine" Elijah said looking up at her. I can tell by the look in their eyes they were fighting control of their demons to make sure they stayed in till they got home, because if they did there will no coming back from that and they would have been thrown against the wall or floor with them ripping them apart in front of all these people that are in this room and it won't be a pretty site, and trusting me last time that happen it was with Finn and Sage, Finn had Sage so bloodily up from all the claws marks on her skins and the screaming in pain from the venom he pours into her and controlling it to use it has a punishment. That day the girls knew that they didn't want our demon to come, because it will be a very painful experience from them. And to boot I was fighting mine as well, just lucky for me I can control mine better they can to a point, but the person that has the toughest is Elijah, may be calm, honourable, moral, and always keeps his word, and never get work over something so stupid in his eyes but he had it the toughest. I mean people think it would be Nik, that had it toughest, but he didn't, yes sometime he would lose control over it, but it was never like Elijah or Finns.

I look over to Bonnie I heard her phone go off and she got a call from someone, she looks at me and turned away, and now who could that be, is she dating someone else, because if that's the case, I would have to kill that person for taking what was mine and no one takes what is mined. **NO ONE!**

**Bonnie Pov**

I heard my phone go off in my purse, I dug it out and saw it was the doctor office calling, I saw Kol look up at me we heard my phone go off. I look at him for a second and turn around to answer it. Katherine and Caroline was looking me as well wondering who called me and I mouth the doctor office and they nodded their head.

_" Umm Hello" I said_

_" Yes, may I please speak with Ms. Bonnie Bennett please?" The lady ask_

_" Yes, this is she" I answer back._

_" Oh good I was calling to confirm your time that you're coming into today for you check-up " The lady ask_

_" Yes, I'm still coming in" I said looking over my shoulder at Kol. he raises his eyebrow when I look at him._

_" Good, your time is at 10: 15am, so I guess we will being seeing in an hour correct?" She asks._

_" Yes, yes you will" I said confirming the appointment._

_" Good I'll see then, have good day, today Ms. Bennett" She said._

_" You too" I said before hanging up._

" so would you mind telling us who you were on the phone just now?" Kol ask resting his face in his hand. As Elijah walk pass and went up to sign us out of school.

" Actually, I do mine and it's none of your business thank you very much, but you guys didn't need to get us out of class today we already leaving right after that class thank you, but since we out of school right now we can be own are very way" I said walking away from them following with Kat and Care.

We were about to leave get to our car when they grab us back to them, this time no one was around we were out in the parking lot. I look around to see that Klaus, Elijah, and Kol had us against them and kept us there we kept trying to break free we couldn't they were way too strong. Then I started hitting on Kol hands to make him let go me." Let go of me now Kol!" I yelled.

" Now why would I do that, now do you three really think that you can leave just after we just found you after month and half" He said licking the side of my neck, causing me to shiver in his arms. He lightly nipped on my neck and causing me to gasp, I felt something enter my body and it was burning. It was flooding into my bloodstream the burning was painful and it was making me so weak, that I was so dizzy that I fell deeper into Kols arms and almost pass out right there. He kisses up to my neck and nibbled on my ear and whisper.

" Now, give me your phone darling and least who your were talking to" Kol said as I was handing my phone to him.

" Don't do it Bonnie, he doesn't deserve to know!" Caroline yelled to me, I was fighting the compelling feeling he was giving, that I had to obey him.

" Now what could be sweetheart what are you three hiding from us hmmm…" Klaus said has he was doing the same thing that Kol was doing to me. Kol took my phone and press redial button and press it to his ear. It began to ring and it pick up.

_" Hello Ms. Fell doctor office, how can help?" She asks, after that was said Kol look down at her, wondering why the doctor office was calling her._

_I look over to Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, and Katherine, and they look down at the girls._

_" This Kol Mikaelson, I was wondering when was my girlfriend Bonnie Bennett doctor appoint was I complete forgot the time it is" He lied to her._

_" Oh, I see it is at 10: 15, and that is about in the hour" She told him._

_" Thank you darling we there in hour" He told her_

_" Your welcome and good luck in the pregnancy sir, I remember when I was pregnant I was all over the place with my emotions" She laughed._

_" Thank you" Kol thank her, but before he hangs up Klaus as him when was the girls and Elijah said and don't forget Sage as well._

_" Before I hang up my brothers was wondering when their girlfriend doctor appoint was" Kol ask_

_" And who would they be sir?" She asks._

_" Caroline Forbes, Katherine Pierce, and Sage Dey Rey please" Kol told her._

_" Okay hold on, Yes Caroline Forbes is at 12: 15pm tomorrow, Katherine is next week 3: 00pm on Thursday, and hope she having plenty of rest, because of all the miscarriage she had over the past months that she should be taking it easy and be on bed rest along with Sage Dey Rey and hers would be in three days at 4:45pm on Saturday" She told him." I hope that was helpful you all"_

_" Yes you been very help full Ms" Kol said looking down at me and then hanging up the phone._

" Now I know what you were hiding, and think you would run away with our child that wasn't really nice of you sweetie and now really going to get and isn't right you guys" Kol said looking at his brothers.

" But you can't punish us it would hurt the baby" I yelled at him, to think he would punish me when I pregnant.

" On the contrary Darling yes we can, we just you that venom we put in your bodies to torture you pain fully and now all we can do is rape you over and over again and lock in the room and tie you up you miss behave, but you don't want that to happen?" He said and I shake my head no.

" I didn't think so now I want you show we where your car is so we can go to your doctors appoint" He asks letting me go and I started to away from and walking to our car and he follows suit I look at the girls giving them and mouthing to him that I was sorry.

**Rebekah Pov**

I can't even believe them, doing this to him, yea they ran away from them, but they had good reason to they didn't want them to harm the babies, from all their abuse they were causing them especially from Elijah and Finn they worst to to Katherine and Sage, they punish them to a point they couldn't take anymore, that venom that put into keeping them in check and using to torture them if they disobey or make them upset in the slices. With them doing it all time it cause them to miscarriage a lot and couldn't risk anymore they had to leave, even though deep down they loved them, and I had to help them at all cost, I just had too. So when they told me they were pregnant, I had get them out of there and I told them run and don't look, go somewhere they will never found, and they were close to finding them you run and you keep running no matter what.

" You two makes me sick, I can't believe you would do this to them, yea they ran away, but look at it at their point of view, they were scarce. I mean look at you Elijah you cause her have so many miscarriages, because of your ruthless abuse on her she couldn't take it and it was taking a told on her it cause her to leave" I told them.

" And somehow I think you knew they were pregnant sister" Nik said looking at closely.

" So what if I had, I couldn't let you do this to them, I had to help them I couldn't let them lose another baby, with Bonnie and Caroline this their first pregnancy, I couldn't let the same thing happen to them like Sage and Katherine!" I yelled. "Plus they are young they are the same age as me we're just in middle school! How can they handle this own their own, they need help and I intend to help them, because the four of you can't do it!"

" And went against your ruler, you know who I am little sister, you know the law when you get in the way with someone mates, they put you prison or death!" Nik yelled.

" Like I care that you're the prince of hell, Nik! To me you're still my brother before all that whole kidnapping when you were a baby, and now you're the prince of hell, I don't care what you're Nik, but I won't have you doing this to her or any of you understand" I told him glaring at him

" It still don't give you the right to do that Rebekah" Elijah said stepping into the conversation I look over to him.

" I don't care and I'll do it again to keep them safe away from all you" I yelled leaving them and heading to the car that was waiting for us.

" Dont you dare turn you're back on me Rebekah!" He yelled, I stop and turned around back to him.

" WHAT?!" i scream

" Listen carefully cause I going to say this once and only once" He said call my but I knew that there was a threat coming and that he was fighting his demon not to come to rip me to steads. But I knew he wouldn't let his demon out in front of her.

" And what's that?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"SHE. IS. MINE! And if you ever do that again I'll have you lock up dear sister for treason and I won't be there to help you out. So if you don't want that happening to you then bud out of my relationship with her!" He warned and it was more than a treat then a warning.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMSSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**At the Mikaelson Place**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Sage Pov**

The phone kept ringing over and over again, the louder the phone rang the hard and agrees he got with me. I saw his eye, they were deep crimson red and his face was change fast. The faster and harder he got the more painful it got. I couldn't take it anymore I just couldn't I had to figure how to get out of this now. I kept pushing him away but it didn't work at all.

"Finn, no! Stop it now!" I yelled punching him into the chest.

"No!" He growled lifting me up and bring me closer to me, with that he was even deeper than before. I was screaming on the top of my longs. There has to be a way to get out of this and I know I shouldn't tell him but I have to it's the only way out of this mess. It not like I don't like the sex, because trust me I do but being pregnant and having rough sex 24/7 is bad for me and the baby.

"I don't want you to stop, but the phone is distracting me from enjoying this, so just answer the damn phone already and I need to tell you something important Finn!" I yelled out when he hit my G- spot so hard I end up crawling his back out. He looks down at me for second debating if he should stop and listen to me or continue to punish me more, and even more now that I'm stopping him from he was doing, and knowing him he doesn't like to be stop. "Please I'm begging you"

" Fine, but whatever you have to tell me better be important Sage" Finn growled.

" It is, but first can you answer the phone, it's getting annoying " I said to him sitting up grabbing hold of my stomach tightly hoping he doesn't notice.

He looks at me for a second before answering the phone, I tried to move away from him but I couldn't. He grab my hold of my leg and gave me a look that said ' Don't even think about moving ' so I didn't move. He picks up the phone and answered it. While he did that I reach for a shirt that was next to him so I took it. He looks at me raising an eyebrow, but ignore it has I put the shirt on.

" _This better be important"Finn growled into the phone._

" _Well hello to you to brother " Kol said_

" _Kol what do you want? Are you even allow to use you phone in school? " He said sliding his hand up my leg and grabbing hold of it, dragging me to him._

" _For you information brother, I'm not at school, I'm on my way to the doctors office" Kol said_

" _Kol can you please pay attention to the road and not the stereo!" Some girl said over the phone and sound like Bonnie._

" _And who may that be baby brother, one of your play toys?" He said to him_

" _If it's anymore of your business, but it's Bonnie" Kol told him annoyed_

" _What you found her?" He said shock that he found so quickly. I back away from Finn to the middle of the bed. When I was doing that he sat down on the bed._

" _Yup" Kol said._

" _But how? Where was she?" He asks completely shock on how he found her so quickly just being here in this area._

" _It's funny really, we were just talking to the teacher and walks in Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine into class aren't we lucky." Kol said laughing over the phone. I look over to Finn face and I can tell he was too much into his phone with Kol to even notice me. So I slowly and carefully move off the bed so he wont notice me trying to leave._

" _So you called to tell me that you all found them, and that couldn't wait till you got here?" Finn said annoyed._

" _Well big brother that is not the reason I called" Kol said_

" _Dont you dare tell him!" Bonnie yelled over the phone_

" _Tell me what brother?" He asks getting annoyed by their bickering_

" _The reason I called was ask you something?" He ask_

" _What will that be?" Finn ask_

" _Have you noticed change in Sage's scent in any way? Has your demon side recently want to come out more than usually" Kol asks_

" _Yeah why? That's always happens it in our nature that demon want to come out and it normal for woman scent to change sometimes" He told him._

" _Yes, that's true, but on one reason why a mates scent changes, our demon wants to come out more often, wants to dominate more frequently, and may ask when is that possible big brother?" Kol asks. While Finn was to focus on answering his question I got off the bed, and slowly walk towards the door. Once I got to the door I pause and look back at Finn to see if he was still on the phone and he was in a deep conversation._

" _Usually means that she is with CHI-" Finn said._

" _Yup your little mate there is with child, it would seem for month and half or so." Kol confirmed._

" _WHAT?!" He yelled into phone and got up from the bed and turn around._

" _Oh, one more thing I'll be careful with her if I were you, you don't want her to have another miscarriage do you?" Kol said before he hanging up._

" _SAGE!" Finn yelled as he slams the phone back on the hook._

I quickly open the door hurrying to run out the door. I quickly run down the stair I head to big blacken wood doors that lead outside, but soon as I get there and open the door and run out. I'm block by this invisible force I tried to again and again but I still couldn't get through the barrier.

" What's going on why can't I get though?" I thought

" Now where do you think you are going my love?" Finn said coming up behind me I turn around and he was right here in front of me coming at me. He was changing, his eyes was glowing red and you can start seeing his teeth turning into fangs by the second and I was getting scare. " And where do you think you're going running off to with my child inside of you?"

The door slam shut behind me and I slowing sledded down the door and looking up at him scare for my life and wondering what he'll do to me now that he knows that I'm having his baby. He came up to me and knelt down in front me, his eyes glowing brightly at me with anger, but they were also calm for some reason. Finn took lock of my hair and brought up to his lips and kiss it.

" Do realize you are in bigger shit then you were before you run out the room my love? And trust me you won't be able to walk or get out bed for couple days or even months it might teach you not to run from me or hide the fact that you with child this whole entire time, and that could gone a whole entire different route of more pleasure and then pain my love oh well" He smirks deviously with that I can see his fangs and I knew I was a goner and I'll stuck here forever in this relationship with this man that I love so much but hate so much as well but right now the hate is weighing out the love and that won't change anytime soon NOT AT ALL!

**FIRST I WANT TO SAY SORRY ABOUT THE POV THAT YOU HAD GO BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN SAGE POV AND MY POV OKAY I WAS TIRED AND I DIDNT CARE**

**OKAY THE REAL PUNISHMENT IS COMING IN PART TWO, I'M BASING THESE SOME OF IT OFF MY OWN RELATIONSHIP WITH BF HE'S NOT ABUSE AT ALL JUST SO YOU KNOW IT JUST HE'S VERY DOM IN THE SEX DEPT. ANYWAY IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF PUNISHMENTS THAT I SHOULD PUT IN THE STORY FOR THEM LET ME KNOW OKAY. ANYWAY I NEED YOUR HELP WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT REBEAKH BE WITH MATT OR STEFAN, BECAUSE WHO EVER I CHOOSE WITH BE WITH HER IN SECRET OKAY**

**HOW MANY CHILDREN DO YOU WANT THE GIRLS TO HAVE SO HELP ME WITH NAMES AND GENDER OKAY**


End file.
